Superstitions
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: A series of oneshots where each will describe explain a superstition. Will include most teams and players. Ch1: Ears
1. Ears

A/N: Hey, look at that! I was so happy about my White Water Raftin trip that I decided to post two fics! And best of all, they can both be viewed as a series of one-shots! Basically, I'm hoping to write up some little one-shots based on superstitions, like walking under a ladder, spilling salt, finding a four-leafed clover or a horseshoe. I'll also put in a few lesser-known ones like what it means if your ears tingle or your palms itch. My Dad has this old superstition book; it's really fun to read…

Summary: A practice day at Rikkai

Warnings: umm…crack?

Disclaimer: I don't even own the book I got the ideas from…

* * *

**Ears**

"Sanada fuku-buchou is so mean!"

"Kirihara, you shouldn't say those kinds of things…" Jackal protested weakly.

"He made me run so many laps this week!" complained Rikkai Dai Fukoku's second-year ace, whining like a baby.

"Ya know, pop" Marui began, "you did chew chew deserve it." Kirihara pouted.

"Yeah brat," Niou smirked. "You've been late every practice for a week." The Trickster tossed a look over to where Sanada was standing with Yukimura, Yagyuu and Yanagi (the three 'y's', I couldn't resist! …that and they're the more responsible members of the team too.)

"I don't care! Sanada fuku-buchou's mean and unfair and another thing! …"

Sanada frowned as Niou threw him a look across the courts from where he was standing with the other members of Rikkai's regulars. He raised his hand to rub at his left ear, it was tickling again.

"Genchirou?" questioned Yukimura, "does your ear hurt? You've been rubbing it a lot in the past few minutes." Sanada shook his head, though his frown remained.

"Iie, it's nothing."

"Maybe somebody's speaking ill of you," Yagyuu suggested, pushing his glasses up.

"Really Yagyuu," Yanagi scolded. "You've been spending too much time with Niou." Yukimura laughed lightly as Sanada blinked in realization. Maybe there was something to what Yagyuu had said…

Sanada checked on Niou's group discreetly. Kirihara was still ranting on about something while Jackal was looking defeated, Marui bored and Niou exasperated. His left ear was still tingling… Sanada bared his teeth.

"Genchirou?" the other three were looking at him, but Sanada ignored them for the moment. He was still watching Kirihara. Timing it, he bit his tongue.

"…and he's- argh!" Marui blinked in surprise as Kirihara stopped his mindless rant.

"Kirihara?" Jackal asked, concerned. Niou was just as confused.

"Itai, itai, itai…."

"Oi, brat, what happened?"

"…" Marui cocked his head to the side.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear."

"I sa' I bi' mah tongue…I' hurths…"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Niou!"

"Can't – hahahaha – can't help – hahaha – it! It's just too…funny!" The Trickster went off in hysterics again as the Defence Specialist and self-proclaimed tensai looked at him strangely. Kirihara was not amused and walked off in a huff."

Sanada's lips twitched as Kirihara's ranting stopped and the Junior put both hands over his mouth.

"…Gen…Genchirou?" Yukimura, Yanagi and Yagyuu were looking at him in slight apprehension. Sanada realized that the faint smile was still on his face. He quickly schooled his features into his normal stoic mask. He nodded to them.

"I'm going to check the freshman's swing practice." He walked off, feeling satisfied with himself.

"My goodness Niou, what happened?" Yukimura asked in concern.

"Masahura…" Yagyuu looked in disbelief at his partner, being supported between Jackal and Marui.

"He hurt his sides laughing at me." Kirihara growled out, obviously very annoyed. Yanagi raised an eyebrow, turning his face towards the Trickster.

"He was the one bad-mouthing Sanada!" Niou protested, recovering under the stern gaze of Rikkai's 'Master'. "Then he bit his tongue…" Yukimura frowned at the Junior.

"Is this true Akaya?" he asked sternly. Kirihara fidgeted.

"What if it is? Sanada fuku-buchou made me bite my tongue on purpose!" he griped.

"Akaya…" Mariu began.

"No-one has that kind of power…" Jackal finished.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Kirihara wailed. "He has a deal with the devil! Or maybe he _is_ the devil! That's the only reason for him being so strong! And how else can he be so stiff and stoic all the time!"

"Isn't Tezuka-kun, Seigaku's captain, like that too?" Yukimura absently wondered. Kirihara ignored his captain in favour of convincing his team-mates of Sanada's demonic heritage.

"Nothing fazes him at all! He's so emotionless! No _human_ can- argh!" The surrounding teens blinked.

"…did you…bite your tongue again?" Marui asked carefully. Kirihara nodded furiously, not removing his hands from over his mouth. They all turned to look at Sanada standing over the freshmen. Niou' sharp eyes picked up the tiny, almost imperceptible smirk on the otherwise cold face. He shuddered.

'Sanada fuku-buchou…is really scary…'

Omake

_The following day at practice_:

"Ne, Renji, why is it so quiet today?"

"No-one wants to talk, Ykimura."

"Oh? Why ever not? Kirihara and Niou alone usually make up half the noise level."

"They think that if they talk, Sanada will curse them and make them bite their tongues."

"…"

"…"

"…that does explain why everyone has paper and pencils in their pockets…and why Genchirou is in such a good mood…"

* * *

Sorry if it didn't make too much sense…

Basically, it your ears tickle, someone is talking about you and your guardian angel tickles your ear to alert you. If it's your right ear, it' a good thing, but if it's your left, it's bad. The counter, is to bite your tongue and the exact same thing should happen to the person bad-mouthing you!

I don't usually (read: _never_) put in an omake, but in this case, it seemed appropriate. And I have the next chapter ready!


	2. AN: short note

**A/N**: Sorry!

**Summary**: This fic will be updated again between the 20th of December and the New Year. Not before. Thank you for your patience

Warning: Ranting and raving, please skip to the end

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own something! All thoughts, pitiful excuses and pathetic whining belongs to me!

I will now proceed to rant and rave and give poor excuses, **please read the type in bold as it actually is important. Scroll down to the end.**

First off: **I WILL CONTINUE this fic **I'm just a little short on inspiration. I have spot notes on other superstitions, and if all else fails, I have a book and the Internet. When I say notes, I really mean a few short sentences outlining the beginning of an idea... As I am unemployed, I will be doing this while others are working hard for well-earned money...during the Chistmas break. SO, **hopefully the next post will be between Dec 20th and the new year.**

**Time is hard to come by**. I have six courses, four of which are lab courses, one scheduled outside of classes, two with scheduled class times, and one unsceduled outside of classes. They take up a fair chunk of time. As do the assignments and homework from the other two. And studying for finals. Yes, Just when I thought mids were over and done with, the second round comes up. Which is now...when I'm done with these current tests, it's time for finals. My last final is on the 19th of December.

I take two buses, and while the second one is less packed (I get on when it's empty and get off when it's empty ) it's also shorter. And when the bus is full to almost literally bursting, there's not a lot of elbow room...And I've taken to sleeping on the buses too, so less time to write.

Here's how my day went: Missed the first bus so my Mother had to give me a lift to the centre. Almost missed my first stop and DID my miss my second stop today. then missed the next bus back and since I'm a directionally challenged idiot who's useless without a map, I ended up waiting at the bus stop for 20 mins. When the temperature was minus 1. Without gloves because I forgot which bag I had put them in. And with a rain-jacket since I foolishly assumed that I wasn't going to be waiting at any bus stop that long. Then I missed my Chem lab cos I was studying for Math. Then I almost missed my bus cos the tranfer was late. Then I skipped English, but the Library closed so I couldn't print out my paper and had to ask a friend to hand it in since I'm at a different campus. And tomorrow I'll leave the house at 7 and won't get back till 10:30...if the buses come on time...14 hours of school...oh joy...

Okay, I'm done! Two pieces of randomness that I picked up from other people and fics:

**I died in a car crash and left my sanity behind with a tricycle**

**Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you**


End file.
